


Every Wednesday Evening

by Kyoki_tana (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Romance, Singing Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kyoki_tana
Summary: Charming, nice, talented. That were the words Lance used to describe himself. He got everything he wanted. Everything. Except for the guy with the cough drops. But he would not be Lance McClain if he would not at least tried to ask that mullet-head out. Exceptional situations require exceptional actions, and who would be better at doing that than him?





	Every Wednesday Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Voltron fanfiction and I would be very honoured if you could tell me your opinion. I'm also on [Tumblr](http://kyoki-tana.tumblr.com/), come visit me if you want to!
> 
> Beta-read by and [Hannah](http://mewringo13.tumblr.com/), also available here on [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13). as well as [Malini](https://energeticnerd.tumblr.com/%20), who is also a KLance fanfiction writer here on [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlimagines) . Go check out their work, it's worth it!

It was not new. God, sometimes he wished it was so he would not have suffered from it as long as he had now. But he was sure he would miss the sweet little aches in his chest if the feeling were to disappear. Crushes were horrible.

Lance did not have many problems. He had a supportive family, went to an amazing school and was friendly. Although the last term was not as true as Lance believed it was, friendly was a suggested term, some people would say he was obtrusive and could discern some truth behind this thoughts.

 

His roommate and best friend mentioned this ‘problem’ too often to the distaste of the young man, always reminding him there was nobody except Hunk who liked him. And Lance was more than frightened by the idea of losing Hunk

The story of how they meet was a funny one and had happened a year ago. Lance had begun college last year, having lived in Cuba prior. It was because of his great, nearly flawless English that he had the chance to go to such a prestigious college in the US. Of course, he also could have gone to school in America without speaking English as well as he did now, but he was too fussy to bother to do something he did not master perfectly.

 

However, it had been one of the best decisions of his life deciding to go college in the US, right in the beginning of the school year he had met his now best friend Hunk.

They literally bumped into each other on their first day at Garrison College. Lance was surprised by the calm and soft attitude of the exotic dude. He did not even try to yell back at Lance after they both had fallen to the ground. Lance had had a right to be angry about that, his butt was boney after all.

Instead of yelling, Lance had been greeted with a smile followed by a gentle expression, which clearly stated: “I want to avoid fighting, I don’t like them so much.” Lance had a hard time to admit it, but he liked Hunk’s attitude. Lance was not as calm as he wanted to be; Hunk seemed to have all those characteristics Lance didn't have.

Maybe the darker skin colour of Hunk had been also a reason why Lance was so interested in him. At the lunch break on the same day,  he had told Lance he had moved from Samoa to the states. To Lance’s shame, he had had no idea where the hell _Samoa_ was. Hunk told him it was a small off the coast of Australia. It had been embarrassing but geography had never been his one of his strongest subjects.

 

Lance was a more into practical things, anyway, such as sports. Oh, Lance was a sucker for PE. He liked them all: no matter if they were running on the track, catching balls, jumping over rods or swinging rackets on the tennis court. The young man loved to push his body to it's limits, trying to see how long he could endure the burning sensation in his lungs, or the desperate cries of his muscles which demanded him to be never used again.

 

Yeah, he was a masochist. Definitely sure.

 

 

But Hunk was not the only person Lance befriended with. Pidge, or rather Katie Holt, had been a friend of Hunk, and she tended to spend many evenings in their room, eating the meals cooked by Hunk and listening to the stories told by Lance.

Pidge was really different from them. She was an informatics major and more serious both men could ever be. She also looked really different from other girls, her hair was unruly and short and Lance liked it.

 

It could also be that he admired the woman for her steeled determination while she looked at numbers her whole life. but he would never admit that. Lance admired himself, and it was easy to figure out that arrogance was the biggest weakness of his.

He had to say, his courses were far more interesting. Who could stand to sit in front of a computer screen all day? Please... that wouldn't be exciting at all. Even Hunk's courses were boring but at least he got to work with his hands.

 

Hunk had chosen to study food science or something like that because his biggest dream was to become a chef, someday. Lance and Pidge were sure he would achieve that goal by sure, food touched by him went from 'tasty' to 'intergalacticly awesome'. Hunk always started blushing if somebody told him that, but it was true and Lance felt the need to say it to the chubby man.

Hunk had huge hands but they were gentle and soft when he started cutting different kinds of vegetables. Lance somehow felt safe when he sat in the kitchen of the college, Hunk was somehow was allowed to use, and listened to those passionate sounds the various ingredients made. The sizzles the meat caused when it’s surface touched the frying pan or the sounds of the falling cucumber slices made.  

 

Sometimes he wondered, why they were friends with him, he was more different to them like the moon was to the sun.

 

He was a person who needed self-affirmation almost all the time, but he felt horrible for it. It’s not like he could start asking people if they could tell him how awesome he was. That would not work, he did not want to sound selfish. If a person knew Lance for a while it was easy to guess his biggest fear: Not being accepted. And there were some good points why he had this thought in the first place. Listing off his flaws was one of Lance’s few strong points.

He was loud and tended to drown the words of other people quite easily if they did not match his way of thinking. He had tried to change it, change his way of behaving but it was so difficult and so unsatisfying. Regardless of what he did, it was always wrong, he always said the wrong things in the wrong places. And maybe that was the reason Lance always acted a bit full of himself - there was nobody else who could fit the empty space in his soul.

 

Lance's days were consumed with attempts to fill that gap, and flirting was the best way to gain affection.He did not want anything else, only to be acknowledged for his work.

 

And because of his bad flirting and ADHD, Lance McClain had managed to be hated by his crush. Just fantastic.

 

Really, it was not his fault, there was too much on his mind and it was nigh on impossible to not to share. His thoughts were like balloons, after some time they would lose the air inside of them and his thoughts escaped his lips as fast as the air did. And not in a pleasant way, but abruptly loud like nobody had a chance to react or prepare themselves.

 

Another fitting comparison could have also been a time bomb, which detonated sooner than it was expected to explode. After all, it was the reason his crush turned him down, something Lance still couldn’t understand to this day. He was lovely, nice, and good-looking! And he knew it well. What was so bad about it?

 

Geeze… People were too small minded. Deep in his soul, he knew why he had been turned down, but he kept it for himself and pretended it wasn’t the real reason for it.

 

He had tried to be nice but his crush seemed not to be interested in him. Something that had destroyed Lance’s ego and he had needed some time to accept that he really fucked up. A lot of ice cream, long baths and romance movies had been involved, which were really embarrassing when he started thinking about it again.

The day when he had met his crush had started really nice, he and the other guys of his swimming class had gone to the swimming bath together. Lance loved swimming, Cuba had great beaches and as a kid, it had been far more interesting for him to explore the world under the water’s surface instead of helping his parents with cleaning or cooking. He was used to swimming at least one hour without breaks but taking PE as course was far more exhausting than just floating around

 

After that, his biomechanics class had followed and it had been totally boring. It had been a real salvation when he left the room in the direction of the dining hall. On his way, he had met Hunk and Pidge, who also had looked like they would fall asleep any minute. Lance somehow had felt responsible for their mood, which was totally untrue, but it wouldn’t be the first time.

 

And on the way to lunch, he had crossed paths with an unknown guy, his brain had chosen to be head over heels for him.  

While Lance made an attempt to crack a few good jokes (or at least he thought they were good, but to be honest, they really weren't). Pidge and Hunk tried to talk about something else because they couldn't stand those horrid jokes any longer.

 

Usually, his jokes were the best out there, but on that day he had not been in the right mood. There was a song stuck in his head since he showered in the morning and he had forgotten to take his medicine. Sure, without those pills called Vyvanse, Lance was a mess- and it wasn’t pretty.

 

He had been okay with humming the song it the whole day but after biomechanics, it just had been annoying. His mother used to say: “Sing it out loud, the entire song, and then it will go away.”, but he had not the option to do it.

Maybe he shouldn't have listened to her. Things were different here than at home. Lance was born into a huge family and there was not a second of silence in the household, so it did not matter if one person was singing- it was loud anyways. In fact, some of his family members tended to join in the song.

He was quite talented, at least his parents said so. But they could only say that because they were supposed to. Either way, he thought he was good. If nobody else was nice to him, he could be nice to himself.

Life was rough.

 

Lance had tried to distract himself, making silly jokes and watching the smiles of Hunk and Pidge. Lance was insecure; he felt like he was not doing enough, not nearly enough to please anybody, not good enough to fit in, not smart enough to talk to Pidge properly, no-

His mind had felt like two huge iron walls pressing against the sides of his head, and he had to face it: There was no way of fooling himself. He tried to listen to Pidge and Hunk instead, and it seemed to work. There had been a song stuck in his head? Never.

 

But it had seemed he did not need to do that. Not after seeing the person, who had leant against one of the white painted walls, absently playing with the cough drop between his lips. Those cherry-coloured, rich lips, who had been covered by a slight foam of spit and Lance had felt like he was seeing something not meant for him. Watching that beautiful tongue running along the edges of the piece of candy had something definitely not G-rated.

 

 _B_ _et u wanna taste it_

_Bonbon_

_Bet u wanna taste it_

 

Aaand Lance was screwed. Of course, he needed to remember the song right now. Why now? Why does his head feel the need of embarrassing him so much? He knew no one could hear his thoughts but it was a thing between him and his mind and he thought he had already made his point of view clear.

No inappropriate thoughts while listening to music!

 

He had to admit it had something tempting, Lance liked the thought of breaking the rules, even if it was one of his own.

 _Dang, I would love to taste other things than that drop_ , his inner voice screamed against his forehead. Oh god, it was right, Lance would have sucked hi-

 

And in the moment he had got this thought Lance had recognised the wide eyes of Hunk and Pidge and the confused and shocked expression on the mullet-head’s face.

 

He hated his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My blog can be found [here](http://kyoki-tana.tumblr.com/).


End file.
